Heero's Present
by Baka
Summary: Well, It's Relena's birthday, and Heero has a present for her. Could it be something to do with his somewhat strange behaviour?


Ok, I know this is a little weird, but I was bored. Please R&R!  
  
**Disclaimer** I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, or the characters, so please do not sue me! Thanx.  
  
'Happy Birthday dear Relena...'  
  
The sound was dreary and monotonous, but Relena Peacecraft didn't seem to notice.  She was sitting, eyes flitting between Heero and her huge cake, smiling softly.  It was perfect.  Her birthday, and Heero had come to celebrate with her!  At last!  And, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself, too!  The others all looked like they were dying of boredom, the usually perky Duo was half asleep, and even Quatre looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.  But it didn't matter.  Heero was there, and he cared, she just knew it!  It would all be alright.    
  
The song ended, and Heero applauded, even managed to cheer a bit as well.  Duo looked at his usually hard faced, silent friend in wonder.  Had Relena finally tipped Heero over the edge?  There was definitely something not quite right about him.  He was acting NORMAL.  If there was one thing Heero wasn't, it was normal.  His eyes moved over to Relena, who was now smirking with silent satisfaction.  Argggg, that girl was driving him crazy!  He was just itching to teach that snooty little pest a lesson.  Maybe he would take a gun out of Heero's book, just walk up to her sometime, pull out a gun and *POW*, she would be gone for good.  Duo smiled at the picture, and made a mental note to himself to put that at the top of his 'Things to Do List'.    
  
Relena leaded forward and blew out the candles on her cake, all 18 of them, in one breath.  
  
'Now make a wish' Heero instructed, smiling encouragingly at her.    
  
'This makes a change' she though to herself, closing her eyes.  'At last, he's finally come out of his shell.  I knew he loved me!  He looks sooooo wonderful, that smile of his really suits him'.  She sighed happily, and wished fervently that Heero would be with her forever, always, until the day she died.  He would protect her, love her, and she would be happy.  She sighed again, contentedly, opening her eyes to look into those radiant blue ones, those belonging to her love.  
  
'And now' announced Heero, standing and offering his hand to Relena, 'now for your present'.  He looked kindly at her, and for a moment she was lost in the warm glow of his eyes.  He was so different, but so much improved.  She took his hand, and allowed him to pull her gently to her feet.  Then he guided her out of the room, followed by the looks of open amazement from the other pilots.  He led her down the steps, and to the car that awaited them.  Ever the gentleman, her opened her door, steadying her as she climbed in, the jogging to the other side, climbed in himself and started the ignition.     
  
'He's lost it' Duo stated to the other pilots, sitting there in confused silence.  They all looked to the empty doorway, and Quatre sighed.  Oh boy, things were gonna be different if Heero wasn't back to normal soon.  Duo immediately realized that the things he would miss most were Heero calling him 'baka', and the semi serious 'omae o korusu' that was always aimed at him.  Hmmm, things were going to be different alright.  One thing puzzled him though - how had this happened?  After all, he had seen Heero yesterday, and it had been nothing out of the ordinary.  But today..., well, that was something entirely different.  He looked again towards the open doorway.    
  
'Oh well, maybe it's just a faze' Quatre suggested, ever hopeful.  He looked to the others.  Trowa just nodded thoughtfully.  Something was up, and he was beginning to form an idea of what it was.  
  
                                           
  
Meanwhile, Heero was chatting amiably away to Relena as they sped along a windy uphill road.  Again and again she tried to find out where they were going, but he wouldn't say.  
  
'If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise' he answered, smiling.  She smiled back, thinking how cute and handsome he was.  If only he smiled more often.  Maybe now he would, and they could be happy.  She sighed, smiling dreamily, lost in her fantasy.  She failed to notice a shadow cross his face, a ghost of the old Heero.  
  
                                         
  
Back at the mansion, the other pilots had all decided it was time to leave.  As they parted ways they bid each other goodbye, each wondering what Heero was doing now.  
  
'Witch' muttered Wufei, more to himself than anyone.  Duo picked it up.  
  
'You know Wu-man, I couldn't agree more' he answered solemnly.  Wufei didn't even have the heart to correct him.  She had taken Heero, the best of them.  All any of them could do was to hope he would return to himself again.  They parted silently.  
  
                                        
  
'Relena?'.  Heero woke her gently.  She sat up dazed.  She must have dozed off!  She glanced round, seeing that they were still speeding along, but the road had now flattened out.  She looked at Heero, who smiled reassuringly.  
  
'Close your eyes, we're almost there.  Please?' he asked in a wheedling voice.  She complied at once, trying to imagine what he was going to show here, where they were going.  She left the car veer to one side, slowing, bumping along over some uneven ground.  She could tell they had left the road.  Just thinking about being alone like this with Heero made her feel excited.  
  
Slowly the car came to a complete stop.  Heero leapt out, moving round to the other side to help Relena out as well.  Then he slowly led her by the hand, up a smooth slope, towards the edge.  Standing behind her, he whispered in her ear that she could open her eyes now.  She did, slowly, and as soon as she saw the beauty around her she gasped.  It was amazing.  From their vantage point on the cliff edge she could see for miles, out across the vast lake before her.  The shy was a perfect blue, and there was no wind.  She felt like she was on top of the world; the view was breath- taking, the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen, and she was with the guy she loved.  Her features lit up in pure joy, and her eyes shone with happiness.  Everything was perfect, she wouldn't have changed anything for the world.  
  
'Oh, Heero.  It's gorgeous.  Thank you, thank you so much'.  She turned to kiss him, arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist.  Head buried in his chest, she knew that finally everything was right, and that it always would be.  She looked up, stepping away from him, studying his handsome features, his wonderful smile.  Then she gasped.  The mask had fallen from his face, and he was Heero again.  The Heero of no emotion, the Heero that had attempted to kill her so many times before.  She took another step back, and found herself at the very edge of the cliff.  
  
He looked at her, the cold, hard gleam back in his eyes.  She knew then that it had not been real, that it had all been an act.  And that this time he intended to kill her.  She balanced precariously on the edge, and he slowly moved forward.  He didn't love her, never had.  Why did it only sink in now?  She had avoided the truth, pursuing only her own happiness.  Glancing about desperately, she realised that this time she would die.  With that thought in her head, she stood erect, waiting.  She met Heero's eyes, and nodded her acknowledgement.  He eyed her coolly back, then, before anything could get in his way as it had all those times before, he pushed her.  
  
She toppled, then fell gracefully backwards, falling silently onto the rocks below.  Not a sound escaped her lips.  Before her eyes she saw only Heero.  As she hit, she smiled.  She saw him, watching her, from the cliff edge.  It was meant to be.     
  
Well, what dy'a think? Let me know. 


End file.
